The present invention is related to a type of multiplex connector to automatically control the operation of electric home appliances, monitoring systems, alarm systems, and the like through twist switching according to the proximity effect of a moving object.
Regular electric home appliances are generally controlled by a mechanical press button or sliding switch. When in the dark, it is difficult and dangerous to find a control button or switch. There is a kind of remote control for controlling TV, automatic door, electric appliances or alarm device, which includes a transmitter and a receiver to transmit and receive radio frequency or infrared waves, in which an electric power source is connected in series to a load, and the transmitted signal is processed through an amplifier, comparator, timer, driver circuit, and relay or TRIAC to further turn on the connected load. The disadvantage of this type of remote controller is that the transmitter must be constantly carried by the user for controlling the receiver. There is also a kind of automatic lamp controller which utilizes a photoelectric element CDS to trigger a TRIAC to control the power supply for the lamp. The disadvantage of this kind of automatic lamp controller is that it constantly consumes electric power during the dark even if illumination is not required. Regular automatic door and security control switches utilize a combination of infrared transmitter and receiver to control the power supply to a load according to a proximity effect. The disadvantage of this type of control switch is that it consumes a large amount of electric power for a single purpose application, and installation requires professional people to perform.